villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe the Fish is the main antagonist in the Danish film, "Help! I'm a Fish." He is portrayed by Alan Rickman and has a minor role in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Marina Del Ray In the series, Joe somehow comes across a potion that increases his intelligence greatly. He uses this potion to increase the intelligence of other fish and convince them to join him on his quest for ocean donimation. Fearing a revolution, Ursula, ruler of Atlantica, sends her second-in-command, Marina del Ray, to take him out. Marina attempts to take the fish down using orthodox methods, but his number of followers overwhelms her offense. Thus, Marina resorts to her most powerful weapon: insults. She cruelly mocks Joe's intelligence and convinces him to drink more of the potion. Unfortuantely, Joe drinks one too many swigs of the potion, causing him to turn into a human and drown. Heroes Vs Villains War Joe Awakens Joe first appeared when he drank one of Yzma's potions. He picked up the potion and makes his move, unaware that Flotsam and Jetsam is watching him. Vs Ariel As Ariel and her friends head off to find Sinbad and the crew, they run into Joe and his growing army of intelligent sea life. Ariel heads off but quickly gets spotted by the pilot fish. It wasn't long before she and her friends escapes from Joe. An Alliance with Ursula After Ariel escapes, Joe stumbles upon the sea witch known as Ursula. She asked Joe if he could join Queen Grimhilde's alliance. Joe agrees. Eris' Offer As Eris approaches, Joe, Ursula, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, and Grimhilde and her forces were suspicious about her offer. Battle Against Grimhilde's Forces Under the Sea Ariel and her underwater friends may have gotten away from the threat above, but they quickly encounter Ursula, Marina del Rey, and Joe have been waiting for them. But they manages to escape again. It's a Trap! As all the heroes trying to escape, Joe, Grimhilde, and her forces were waiting for them! But when Tyler accidentally shots the pillars, Grimhilde's forces decided to escape. Death After a series of events, Joe, along with Ursula and Marina Del Ray, rallies his underwater army into the ocean, as a final stand against the heroes. On patrol, he encounters Ariel and her friends wandering on the ocean. When his crab general fails to deal with Ariel's companions, Joe arrives personally. However, a giant whirlwind washes over his entire army, including his crook, the Shark. He then sets on the loose several piranhas, before retreating with Yzma's potion. However, Ariel catches him up, after defeating the piranhas, and engages the fish into a psychological battle, as she insults his intelligence. Fed by her lies, Joe falls into her trap, as he drinks more of Yzma's potion, causing him to turn into a human. The result causes him to drown into the ocean Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Vs Edmond and his friends When a white cat named Edmond and his friends were on their way to meet the animals at Animal Farm, Joe and his allies attacks. As Joe was about to strike, Peepers, the mouse, pressed the button on the camera at Joe. And he is not happy about this! Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains Underwater Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Jō Haruhiko Category:Daniel Beretta Category:Animal Killers Category:Killer